Processes are already known where the placing of a preformed fitting in a groove is effected manually. For example, among devices used in such processes are tools such as pliers and spatulas. The major drawback of these processes is the risk of deterioration of the preformed fitting or of the piece for which the fitting is intended. Furthermore, manual operations cannot be applied to all cases of environment, temperature, pressure and radiation, or to grooves of all dimensions and depths.
The purpose of the present invention is to alleviate these drawbacks, proposing rapid placement without difficulty in manipulation and without risk of deterioration of the fitting or of the piece that is to receive it.